Mente Perturbada
by Zhines
Summary: Ada Wong cree que su vida por fin podría ser normal, lo que no sabe es que la asechan en las sombras, deseara estar muerta. Advertencia: este fic contiene altos niveles de violencia, lenguaje obsceno, situaciones sexuales adultas, si algo de esto le molesta, por favor NO LO LEA.
1. El Incio del Infierno

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ _ **CAPCOM**_ _, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por_ _ **CAPCOM.**_

 _ **Advertencia: este fic contiene altos niveles de violencia, lenguaje obsceno, situaciones sexuales adultas, si algo de esto le molesta, por favor** _

_**NO LO LEA**_ _._

 _Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en_ _ **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

 ** _Mente Perturbada_**

 ** _El Inicio del infierno_**

 ** _30 de Julio de 2015_**

 ** _Ada_**

El día reflejaba una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no sentía, el tono rubio del sol, el viento fresco, la vida a su alrededor, niños jugando en el parque, con su inocencia desbordada, ajenos a la maldad del mundo, sin embargo, allí pensando únicamente cuanto tiempo les queda para jugar antes de volver a casa. El día de hoy comparto esa felicidad de la tranquilidad, después de tantos años corriendo y huyendo de tantas amenazas biológicas, de enemigos impensables, al fin tenía libertad para andar en la calle sin preocupaciones, más que las de una ciudadana normal, un esposo cariñoso y trabajador al que atender y una linda casa con un jardín lleno de las rosas rojas que me gustan tanto.

Camino casi saltando de felicidad, quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos la noticia, mi querido esposo está culminando una misión en otra ciudad, ya mañana volverá a casa, pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana para darle la buena noticia. Su teléfono me envía al buzón de mensajes, así que decido dejarle uno.

—Hola guapo, me habría gustado darte esta noticia en persona, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana, nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas, estoy tan feliz, que casi brinco de la felicidad, por ahora solo quiero que regreses a casa para planear nuestro nuevo futuro, te amo Leon – con esa dulce frase me despido de quien es mi esposo desde hace un año.

El año anterior había sido estresante, se llevó a cabo un juicio en mi contra, pero con las pruebas quedó demostrado que nada tuve que ver con las tragedias relacionadas al virus C. Quizás algunas personas no quedaron conformes con el veredicto, pero me tienen sin cuidado.

Me dirijo hacia mi auto, sin embargo, veo una tienda, una de esas que tiene todo en pequeño, pero tierno y hermoso, no resisto la tentación y entro, no quiero comprar todo hasta que este Leon, pero un gran oso de Peluche color miel llama mi atención, al final salgo de la tienda con el oso, y varios conjuntitos en colores verde, blanco y crema. Es muy pronto para comprar algo azul o rosa.

Por fin llego a mi auto, coloco todo en el asiento de atrás, luego me posiciono en el asiento del piloto, pero al tomar el volante, me pincho con algo, por instinto, me chupo el dedo, de repente me siento mareada y con mucho sueño, mi vista se nubla, veo una figura imponente acercarse al auto, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, sé que he caído en una burda trampa…

No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido, tengo las muñecas entumecidas, una corriente de aire frío recorre todo mi cuerpo, abro pesadamente los ojos, de inmediato veo una horrible habitación gris, con unos pocos muebles, caigo en cuenta de mi horrible posición: estoy colgada del techo con unas cadenas que en la punta tienen un par de esposas una para cada muñeca, mis piernas se encuentran separadas igualmente sujetas por cadenas una en cada tobillo, pero eso no es lo peor, alguien, seguramente mi captor, me ha despojado de mi ropa, dejándome solo con mi brasier y pantis. En definitiva, no es para nada una buena señal.

Fue entonces, cuando divisé el uniforme verde, al reconocer dicho uniforme me llene del odio más feroz e intentó soltarme y lanzarme contra el enemigo a la vista, comprendo al instante lo que el maldito quería de mí.

—De modo que por fin recibirás tu merecido castigo Ada.

—Te recuerdo, que fui absuelta de todo lo que se me acusaba Chris.

—Solo creo que tuviste suerte, sin embargo, yo mismo seré tu juez y verdugo, te hare pagar por cada persona que murió por tu culpa.

—Yo no hice nada malo, los culpables de lo que pasó, están muertos, ahora recapacita, y déjame ir.

—¿Crees que te dejare ir? Entiende una cosa, este será tu mundo el resto de tu vida, no saldrás de aquí, jamás.

—Estas demente, déjame salir. Leon vendrá a buscarme y no te ira muy bien – por alguna razón estoy empezando a sentir un miedo inexplicable.

—No perra, no me estas entendiendo, esta habitación es a prueba de ruidos, está escondida, y no deje rastros, nadie sabe dónde estás – se acerca a mí y me propina un golpe directo a mi quijada, en seguida la sangre brota de mi mandíbula.

—Vaya que si eres frágil Wong – vuelve arremeter contra mí, esta vez contra mi mejilla izquierda – Estas a mi merced, haré contigo lo que me plazca — enseguida recuerdo mi condición y entro en pánico.

—Por favor, no le hagas daño a mi bebe – digo desesperada, pues era un hecho que el próximo golpe iría a mi estómago, él se detiene frente a mí, y jala mi cabello haciendo que lo mire a la cara.

—¿Qué acabas de decir perra? ¿Cuál bebé? – me dice con sus ojos llenos de ira.

—El que llevo en mi vientre, tengo dos meses de embarazo – me suelta.

—¿Por eso salías de ese consultorio?, así que llevas a un bastardito en tus entrañas.

Retrocede unos pasos y camina de un lado al otro meditando, quizás mi hijo sea motivo suficiente para que me deje ir.

—Bueno, esto solo cambia el método de castigo, si te denigrare de una forma tal, que desearás la muerte — Así que sin más se quitó toda la ropa, dejando a la vista su gran miembro.

—¿Qué vas hacer? – dije con terror

—Te quitaré tu dignidad, tu cuerpo me pertenece ahora, dispondré de él cuando me plazca, y deberás obedecerme, sino tomaré un cuchillo, abriré tu vientre sacaré a tu bastardo, y seguiré usando tu cuerpo hasta el día en que mueras Wong – mientras decía esto se frotaba con la mano su miembro y se acercaba a mí.

—Aléjate de mí, estas equivocado, yo no te hice nada – decía mientras intentaba no perder la calma.

—Claro que sí, Carla Radames y Derek Simmons se hicieron con tu ADN, ese maldito clon tenía tu ADN, por lo que pensaba igual que tú, así que tarde o temprano ibas a acabar haciendo lo mismo o peor – ya frente a mí, me observaba como un completo sádico.

—No puedo negar que eres una muy hermosa y sensual perra, harías excitar a cualquier hombre con solo verlo, de ahora en adelante solo me excitaras a mí – y diciendo esto arranco mi brasier salvajemente, enseguida sus manos tocaban salvajemente mis senos, se inclinó buscando saborear entre sus labios mis senos con su asquerosa boca. Pero entonces, le propine un soberbio cabezazo al tiempo que con las dos rodillas le propinaba un tremendo rodillazo en sus desnudas partes, aullando de dolor, el capitán retrocedió de un salto, mientras también bramaba.

—¡Con que te gusta el juego duro, eh maldita! ¡Pues te vas a enterar, pedazo de ramera China!

Camino hasta el estante de atrás y tomo un control remoto, al accionarlo mis piernas quedaron prensadas por las cadenas, por más que quisiera no las podía mover, además de que al apretar otro botón mis brazos quedaron más apretados, además de que quede varios centímetros lejos del suelo.

—Ahora te voy a poseer como la ramera que eres – se volvió a colocar frente a mí y empezó a golpear fuertemente mis senos, tanto que los dejó muy rojos y sensibles, luego tomo mis pantis y las jalo muy fuerte hacia arriba, haciéndome gritar de dolor, con ambas manos las abrió destrozándolas, tomó su falo el cual había tomado un tamaño algo exorbitante, y se acercó a mí.

—¡Por favor!, no lo hagas, te lo ruego – ignorando mis ruegos me empalo hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, haciéndome gritar, sucesivamente comenzó a entrar y salir de mí, con fuerza, con violencia, además de que con su mano derecha torturaba mis senos, con su mano izquierda buscaba mi ano, sentía como si me rompiera por dentro, un dolor indescriptible me embargaba, no era como cuando tenía relaciones con Leon quien, aunque tenía un miembro grande, me hacía el amor con dulzura y era placentero.

Logró meter su dedo en mi ano haciéndome gritar nuevamente, enseguida con su boca empezó a morder mis pezones, como si quisiera sacarlos de mí. De repente saco su miembro de mi cuerpo, tomó nuevamente su control remoto y esta vez las cadenas se movieron, en el techo había un carril en forma de triángulo, a mi derecha había una cama, a la izquierda un vil intento de baño: un inodoro, un lavabo, me percate de algo: toda la pared de fondo estaba cubierta por espejos.

Al llegar a la cama, el sistema de poleas me hizo quedar sobre ella, él apretó otro botón y las cadenas quedaron menos estiradas dándome un poco de libertad, enseguida se lanza sobre mi haciéndome caer en la cama, rápidamente toma mis pies y los sujeta a la cama, pero dejándolos un poco sueltos, luego se coloca sobre mí y ajusta las esposas al tubo superior de la cama, en el proceso su asqueroso miembro lleno de mis fluidos y sangre, me roza la cara, al terminar baja un poco y queda su cara frente a la mía, yo volteo hacia otro lado, él toma mi rostro y me obliga a mirarlo.

—Eres deliciosa por dentro perra, voy a marcar tanto tu piel, que desearás que esté dentro de ti todo el tiempo, ves ese triángulo en el techo, esa será tu única ruta, el centro de la sala, esta cama, y el baño, estarás siempre esposada, siempre desnuda para mí, te violaré antes del desayuno, del almuerzo y de la cena, te violaré al amanecer, antes de dormir, despierta o dormida, deberás estar dispuesta a recibirme a toda hora sin protestas, y no importa cuanto grites nadie te escuchará nunca. Y cuando deba salir a alguna misión, te dejaré comida por su puesto, pero te dejaré puesto un arnés con dos consoladores uno para cada agujero tuyo, para que no te desacostumbres, y no se te ocurra quitártelos pues una cámara siempre te observará, a menos que sea para ir al baño, pero luego deberás volverte a colocarlos, de ahora en adelante eres mi esclava, tu cuerpo me pertenece solo a mí – diciendo esto me volvió a empalar duramente haciéndome volver a gritar. Esta vez consumó la violación hasta el final; hasta vaciarse por entero dentro de mí, mientras berreaba como un búfalo.

Se deslizó por fin de encima de mí. Su mano se ubicó en mi vagina y empezó entrar en ella de forma violenta, haciéndome gritar, luego se levantó, tomó de nuevo el control y esta vez me llevo al baño, al llegar a él me doy cuenta que hay una ducha, y un desagüe, enseguida abre la llave y de manera brusca me baña el bastardo, luego se baña él, sin previo aviso me toma por la espalda y me empala, pero esta vez lo hace por mi ano, el desgraciado no me suelta hasta expulsar dentro de mí su asquerosa esencia. Me seca con una toalla y me lleva nuevamente hasta la cama, nuevamente toma mis manos y las sujeta a la parte superior de la cama y mis pies los sujeta a la parte inferior, estoy tan conmocionada por lo que pasado que no intento escapar, estoy aterrada, se dirige a un cajón y se aparece con un consolador muy grande con algunas ligas.

—Tu primera noche aquí, tiene que ser empalada por el ano, así que relájate o te dolerá mucho, pues de una forma u otra lo meteré y no me importa si te duele o no – se sienta frente a mí, escupe sobre el consolador y lo ubica en la entrada de mi ano, y sin más lo empuja fuertemente, haciéndome gritar de dolor, me retuerzo en la cama, él con sus grandes manos me retiene, luego ajusta el consolador dándole vueltas dentro de mí, y con las ligas que las coloca como un suspensorio alrededor de mi pelvis.

—Bien Wong, estás lista para dormir, cuando no te resistas es posible que te deje un poco más suelta para dormir – y estando a su merced, mete sus dedos dentro de mi vagina, torturando mi clítoris, momentáneamente me excito por primera vez en lo que va de secuestro, pero al cabo de un rato, se convierte en tortura, mientras yo gritaba.

—Para… por favor… déjame ir… hazlo por mi bebé… – sin embargo, el solo me ignoraba, permaneció así más de una hora. Luego se levantó y se fue de la habitación; sin poder evitarlo yo lloraba a lágrima viva, tanto por el dolor físico como por mi dolor mental.

He sido doblegada, ultrajada, denigrada y violada en todos los sentidos por el desgraciado y asqueroso Chris Redfield

.

.

.

Después de varias horas de desesperación, de no saber que me depara el destino en manos de ese hombre, logré dormir. Sin embargo, el despertar esa mañana es la más horrible, dolorosa y humillante de mi vida: Chris Redfield me despertó penetrándome de manera salvaje, tomando mis senos torturándolos con sus manos y boca. Al cabo de unos horribles minutos, se descargó por completo dentro de mí.

—De ahora en adelante así serán el comienzo de tus días, tu deliciosa vagina recibiendo mi pene.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nazca mi bebe?

—Aún no lo decidido, pero es obvio que no dejaré que lo conozcas, no mereces disfrutar ningún momento de felicidad, no la mereces — diciendo esto se alejó y luego se acercó con una bandeja, la colocó sobre una mesita que estaba junto a la cama, soltó el amarre de mis muñecas y tobillos de la cama, así que solo me retenían las esposas con las cadenas, tomó el control remoto y al accionarlo se relajó un poco la tensión de las cadenas.

—Come, no quiero que te mueras de hambre Wong, el único trato amable que recibirás de mi parte será la comida.

Se fue de la habitación y me pude sentar, aunque fue un proceso doloroso debido al consolador aun clavado en mí, otra vez no pude evitar llorar, mientras tocaba mi vientre, no podía evitar pensar en el horrible futuro que tenía por delante sino lograba salir de este infierno, por el momento me obligué a comer. Tenía tanta hambre que devoré todo rápidamente, luego me percate que podía moverme por el carril en forma de triángulo en el techo, así llegué como pude al baño, principalmente me deshice del horrible consolador y sentí un gran alivio, realicé mis necesidades fisiológicas, pude ver un cepillo dental junto a una crema dental y un peine, me doy un baño, quiero tratar de quitarme todo rastro de ese mal nacido de Redfield, lloro desconsoladamente bajo el agua y logró acurrucarme en el piso, sujetando mis piernas con mis brazos, estoy viviendo toda una pesadilla de la que no sé cómo escapar, escondo mi cara entre mis piernas. Y me quedo así un buen rato, de repente unos rudos y fuertes brazos me levantan de sopetón y me arrinconan contra la pared del baño.

—¿Por qué demoras tanto en el baño? Te dije que no podías sacarte el consolador – mientras dice esto me golpea fuertemente en el rostro, yo no logro articular palabra y solo sigo llorando, cierra la llave del agua, toma el consolador del suelo y me arrastra por el carril hasta el centro de la habitación, lleva de nuevo mis manos hacia el techo con las esposas y separa nuevamente mis pies, ahora me percato que hay unas argollas en el suelo, de las cuales vuelve a sujetarme. Al pararse frente a mí me abofetea el rostro tan fuerte que casi me ahogo con la sangre en mi boca.

—Esto no es nada Wong, es solo el inicio del resto de tu vida, y mientras más te resistas será peor para tí — acto seguido se despoja de su pantalón, la ropa interior y de nuevo volvió a abusar de mí, cuando acabó, se dirigió al estante y sacó un arnés diferente y otro consolador, tomó el que estaba en el suelo, seguidamente me incrustó uno en mi vagina y otro en mi ano, esta vez yo gritaba muy fuerte ya que el dolor era insoportable. Luego accionó su control remoto y quedé suspendida como un metro del suelo.

—Te quedarás así hasta la cena, eso es por haber desobedecido mi orden de no quitarte el consolador — mientras decía esto torturaba mis pezones haciéndome gritar aún más. Luego recogió su ropa y salió de ahí, dejándome colgada, empalada, y con mi moral en el suelo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, mis brazos estaban entumidos, como no había ventanas no podía saber si era de día o de noche. Redfield apareció después de lo que me pareció mucho tiempo. Puso una bandeja en la mesita, me desató los pies de las argollas y accionó su control remoto, me traslado a la cama, soltándome como en la mañana para comer, sin decir palabra se fue a un extremo de la habitación y se sentó a observarme, yo no tenía ánimos de comer, pero sé que tenía que hacerlo pues necesitaba alimentarme por mi bebé, ya me había saltado el almuerzo. Así que me forcé para sentarme, ya que aún me dolía tener ambos consoladores dentro de mí, comí bajo la atenta mirada del desgraciado. Una vez que terminé, él se levantó tan rápido que retrocedí del miedo que me causó.

—Eso es perra, debes tenerme miedo — dicho esto me tomó de los brazos y me forzó a besarle, Luego me llevó a la cama y sujetó mis manos otra vez a la misma. Se despojó de su ropa, y se sentó de manera que su miembro quedó sobre mi cara.

—Vas a chupar mi pene, como una perra hábil que sé que eres, y ni se te ocurra morderme, porque te va a ir peor — sin más con sus manos abrió mi boca y metió su asqueroso pene, haciendo que casi me atragantara con él. Después de unos horribles minutos acabó dentro de mi boca. Antes de que pudiera escupir el habló.

—Trágatelo todo Wong — sin embargo tuve unas arcadas y terminé vomitando.

—Maldita perra— me abofeteó tan fuerte, que me dejo inconsciente...

Cuando por fin despierto me encuentro en el centro de la sala colgada del techo, miro al mí alrededor y no hay señales de Redfield, tampoco señales de que haya vomitado, aunque aún continúo con los consoladores dentro de mí. Creo que es más de media noche y trato de dormir. Tengo horribles sueños, que se confunden con la realidad que estoy viviendo…

Un ruido me despierta y pone alerta, enseguida Redfield aparece en escena.

—Ya estás despierta, ahora es tiempo de que te asees, anoche hiciste un completo desastre, te salvaste porque estabas inconsciente — se acerca a mí y golpea mis senos como si fueran peras de boxeo, luego me arrastra por el carril hacia la ducha y saca de golpe ambos consoladores haciéndome gritar.

Luego se va y me deja allí, enseguida aprovecho para revisar mi cuerpo y verificar que no tengo golpes en mi vientre, tomó un rápido baño, me desenredo el cabello, cepillo mis dientes, y hago mis necesidades fisiológicas. Una vez término aparece mi castigador, es obvio que me observa por las cámaras, por supuesto aparece sin ropa, ya sé que abusara de mí otra vez, efectivamente arremete contra mí introduciendo su pene en mi vagina, estoy tan sensible que me duele más que antes, sujeta mis brazos fuertemente detrás de mí espalda. Acaba dentro de mí, y aún con su miembro dentro de mí me lleva a la cama, allí sale de mí y empieza a masturbarse de modo que vuelve a la vida su miembro, enseguida vuelve a penetrarme con más fuerza y violencia…

.

.

.

Así pasan tres meses, meses en los que más de una vez deseé estar muerta, Chris Redfield me torturaba, me poseía al menos cuatro o cinco veces al día, sin contar las noches en las que se aparecía despertándome tomando mi cuerpo, normalmente solo me ponía un consolador en el ano, mientras que dejaba mi vagina libre por si se le antojaba penetrarme, salió al menos cuatro veces por largos períodos en los que me dejaba con los consoladores puestos, suficiente comida la cual debía rendir para el tiempo que estuviera fuera, ese tiempo trataba de aprovechar si había alguna forma de escape, pero no hallaba la forma, el muy maldito cálculo todo no había forma de escape, al menos desde dentro, mis muñecas y tobillos tenían ya magulladuras evidentes, en los que Redfield me dejaba caer alcohol para desinfectar.

También me trataba de mantener fuerte por mi bebé, ya mi vientre se estaba abultado, según mis cuentas ya tenía más de cinco meses. A todas estas, Redfield solo cambio algunas formas de poseerme debido a mi vientre. Sin embargo, aunque mi vientre estaba evidentemente más grande, yo estaba delgada, era obvio que tenía una mala alimentación, y seguramente necesitaba vitaminas que el bastardo no iba a darme. Tenía miedo de perder a la única razón de seguir viviendo: mi bebé.

A todo esto, bien que mal, estaba adaptándome, pues al desespero se impuso el sentido práctico de la vida. Los momentos en que sufría las agresiones sexuales eran de verdadero tormento, pero aprendía soportarlos estoicamente, sin quejarme, sin siquiera llorar… Era algo así como aceptar que tengamos que tomar algo que aborrecemos pero que no hay manera de evitarlo, confiando, simplemente en que eso acabe cuanto antes…

Un día después de la respectiva lección, pues así las llamaba el desgraciado a los ataques sexuales, se vistió y trajo un monitor, me colocó en el medio de la habitación.

—Hoy sufrirás de un modo diferente — dicho esto me introdujo los respectivos consoladores, que mensualmente cambiaba por unos más grandes y gruesos cada vez. Encendió el monitor y se vieron dos ambientes: una sala y un comedor

El hombre salió, en menos de un minuto apareció en escena, así que debíamos estar en su casa, se dirijo a abrir la puerta, era solo video sin audio, sin embargo, la imagen a continuación aceleró mi corazón: mi esposo Leon Kennedy, entraba a la casa, enseguida empecé a gritar como loca su nombre, era la oportunidad perfecta para salir de ahí, traté de soltarme de las esposas, pero estas como antes no cedían, mientras en el video veía a Leon demacrado, era obvio que la estaba pasando mal debido a mi desaparición, y el mal nacido Redfield, le palmeaba la espalda como si le diera ánimos, que hipócrita.

Yo en mi desesperación seguía gritando, y moviendo como loca las cadenas. Llegó el momento en que Leon se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir ambos hombres se abrazaron como hermanos, una vez que Chris Redfield estuvo solo en la casa, miro hacia la cámara, se despojó de la ropa y salió de escena, enseguida apareció en la habitación.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que tu amado esposo no ha dejado de buscarte, si supiera que estuvo tan cerca de tí – cuando se acercó para poseerme, lo escupí con fuerza.

—Maldito desgraciado, vas a arder en el infierno, déjame ir, mal nacido.

—¿Pero qué modales son esos? pensé que ya estabas domesticada, habrá que volver a domesticarte – seguidamente sacó ambos consoladores de mí, he inmediatamente me penetró de frente, sosteniéndome de los glúteos por lo que su pene llego más profundo.

—¡Suéltame Redfield, auxilio, alguien que me ayude! – yo seguía gritando sin parar además de que lloraba, a cada embestida, cada vez más violenta por parte del sádico, luego cambió de posición y siguió dándome por detrás, hasta vaciarse por completo…

Por mi rebeldía de ese día el desgraciado me dejo colgada por tres días en el centro de la sala, él era quien me bañaba, me llevaba al inodoro, y el que me daba la comida en la boca, por supuesto todo esto de manera brusca. De hecho, no salió de la habitación sino para buscar comida, esos tres días estuvo dentro de mí la mayoría del tiempo, gracias a que se tomaba unas pastillitas para mantener su erección siempre activa, en la noche me ponía en la cama y se dormía con su erección dentro de mí.

.

.

.

Así se pasaron tres meses más, mi vientre de casi ocho meses sumado a la posición de estar colgada, me estaba causando estragos en mi columna, sin contar las magulladuras que tenía en mis muñecas y tobillos por las cadenas; la sensación de cansancio y agotamiento físico, era extremo, tanto que cuando el desagraciado me violaba, ya me daba igual. Ahora como no se podía montar sobre mí, me penetraba desde atrás, o me suspendía del techo para caer sobre él en la cama.

Un día durante la debida violación, estaba tan débil, que Chris Redfield tuvo que parar, salió de mi cuerpo y tocó mi frente.

—Parece que la perra está enferma – soltó un poco más que de costumbre el amarre de las cadenas y me dejo en la cama.

—Voy a la farmacia para buscar algo que te baje la fiebre, luego seguimos donde quedamos Wong – diciendo esto tomo su ropa del suelo y salió de allí.

Temblaba irremediablemente, tenía mucho frío y en esa horrible habitación no había nada con lo que cubrirme, además que últimamente mi bebé estaba muy inquieto, yo tenía mucho miedo de que pasaría cuando llegara, que haría ese desgraciado con mi hijo o hija, sinceramente ya no me preocupaba por mí, Redfield decía que una vez que naciera, se lo llevaría lejos de mí. Ya estaba cerca de perder toda esperanza de salir de allí.

.

.

.

 ** _Cuartel General de la DOS_**

 ** _LEON_**

Un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellos dorados, de mirada azul intensa, pero últimamente demacrada, se bajaba de su vehículo, hacia su lugar de trabajo, su móvil empieza a sonar, de inmediato reconoce el número.

—Hunnigan ¿Qué ocurre?

—Leon, ¿ya estas llegando al cuartel?

—Sí, voy hacia los ascensores.

—Ven directamente a mi oficina, es urgente — En seguida volé hacia la oficina de mi colega.

—¿Qué es tan urgente Hunnigan? – decía abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de mí.

—Leon, primero que nada, un equipo ya está listo a tu disposición para salir de inmediato… – espera alguna reacción de mi parte, pero solo la miro expectante – Recuerdas la huella dactilar que se encontró en el volante del auto de Ada, ¿que no coincidió nunca?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—Obtuve permiso para cotejarla con las bases de datos de todas las agencias y organizaciones ligadas al gobierno, y hubo un resultado.

—¿De que cual estamos hablando?

—La BSAA – de inmediato la ira desmedida llega, y la descargo golpeando la pared rompiendo un cuadro en ella con mi puño.

—Voy a matar al maldito desgraciado.

—Leon, tráelo con vida, debe pagar por todos sus crímenes – decía mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

—Trataré de no traerlo en una bolsa negra.

—El equipo de infiltración y rescate, está listo, prepárate y trae a Ada a casa — Al salir de la oficina, Helena Harper me esperaba.

—Leon por aquí, tenemos a Redfield ubicado, según las cámaras de seguridad, sale muy poco de su casa, justo en este momento está en una farmacia cerca del centro, es posible que lleguemos antes que él a la casa.

Durante el camino recargaba mi Magnum .45, solo tenía en mente en rescatar a mi esposa y poner una bala en la cabeza de Chris Redfield. Al llegar rodeamos la casa, entramos y buscamos por todos lados, Helena observaba un cuadro demasiado grande en la sala, al tratar de moverlo descubrió unas escaleras hacia un sótano, baje cuidadosamente con ella, allí había una puerta con un panel de control, sin más tome la magnum y disparé contra el mismo, de inmediato la puerta se abre, una luz tenebrosa ilumina la sombría habitación, unos cuantos muebles, una especie de baño, una cama de metal, sobre ella una temblorosa, desnuda, y con un gran vientre Ada Kennedy Wong, enseguida corrí hacia ella, sus manos y pies estaban sujetos por esposas y cadenas.

—Helena por favor busca algo con que cubrirla, antes de que baje el equipo médico, no merece que la vean así – Helena salió corriendo a realizar el cometido, enseguida tomó su rostro con suma delicadeza, ella se estremece con miedo.

—Ada, soy yo Leon, mi mariposa, ya todo acabó – ella abre sus ojos y me mira como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Leon, de verdad eres tú – hace un esfuerzo y toca mi rostro como verificando que no está soñando, allí llega Helena y me entrega una manta grande, además de una camiseta de la DOS, la cubro con la manta.

—Hay que soltarla – comenta Helena buscando soltar las cadenas.

—Él usaba… un control remoto – pronuncia Ada haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Helena enseguida lo consigue, después de investigarlo rápidamente lo acciona y caen las cadenas del techo, luego busca en los cajones y consigue unas llaves.

—Creo que pueden ser de las esposas – ella empezó a probarlas en la de los pies y efectivamente eran las indicadas – Por Dios, sus tobillos están muy maltratados.

Me las entrega y enseguida solté la de las manos, Helena me paso la camiseta y entre ambos se la colocamos, la tomé en brazos, para estar en ese nivel de embarazo no pesaba casi nada, Helena le acomodó la manta para tapar su desnudez de la parte de abajo de su cuerpo, al llegar arriba la recibió el equipo médico, colocaron en una camilla, le colocaron oxígeno, apresuradamente la sacaron de esa horrible casa, cuando la iban a meter en la ambulancia, hubo un escándalo, los agentes habían atrapado a Chris Redfield, el cual peleaba para ir tras la asiática, y gritaba burdas incoherencias. Ada solo me tomo de la mano, comprendí que ella me necesitaba. Así que detuve mis deseos de matar al miembro de la BSAA.

.

.

.

 ** _ADA_**

Las luces de la ambulancia me deslumbraban, había pasado mucho en la oscurana de esa horrible habitación, sin embargo, el rostro de Leon observándome con ese amor que solo él me puede ofrecer, hacían que me sintiera segura y protegida.

Era obvio lo que Redfield había hecho conmigo durante todos estos meses, por tanto, cuando llegamos al hospital Leon pidió que solo me atendieran mujeres, sobre todo para el examen de violación, en ningún momento se separa de mí sosteniendo mi mano. La doctora a mi cargo nos dice como mis cavidades están completamente maltratadas. También un ultrasonido para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba mi bebé, aparentemente todo bien, habría que esperar el resultado de las pruebas de sangre, pero era obvia mi desnutrición, pues, aunque mi vientre era grande, yo estaba demasiado delgada.

Luego me trasladaron a una habitación privada, enseguida pusieron todas las comodidades posibles a mi disposición, sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para moverme.

Hacia el final de la tarde, Helena Harper se apareció con una grata sorpresa: Ropa materna, que incluían batas, conjuntos, además de ropa íntima, enseguida rogué a Leon de que me pusieran algo de eso, no me quería sentir desnuda, había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa condición. Una semana más tarde la doctora encargada de mi caso apareció con buenas noticias.

—A pesar de que está aún desnutrida, ha mejorado notablemente, no vemos motivos para retenerla aquí, siempre que guarde un estricto reposo, y sigan las indicaciones al pie de la letra, además de asistir semanalmente a consulta.

—¿Puedo ir a casa? – la emoción de salir de ese hospital era evidente.

—Sí, puedes volver a casa – la doctora dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

—Leon, por favor llévame a casa.

—Por su puesto Ada, nada me haría más feliz que tenerte de nuevo en casa.

Durante el camino a casa, ambos estuvimos en total silencio, Leon solo me miraba de reojo, y sonreía, su mirada era como de esperanza y alivio. Al llegar no tuve fuerzas para caminar, así que mi ojiazul, me tomó en brazos y llevo dentro. Cuando cruzamos el umbral, todo me impactó: estaba exactamente igual a cuando salí de casa el día en que Redfield me secuestró, sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas salían sin control. Leon me llevo al mueble y me abrazó protectoramente.

—Por Dios Ada, no puedo imaginar lo que has pasado estos meses, perdóname por no rescatarte antes.

—Siento asco de mi propio cuerpo, ese bastardo se encargó de eso.

—Escucha amor, no va a ser nada fácil, pero vamos a salir adelante, tenemos que hacerlo – lo dice mientras toca mi vientre protectoramente.

—Mientras él me usaba, solo pensaba que tenía que mantenerme por mi bebé – dije en un hilo de voz.

—Un día fui a su casa, a esa maldita casa, y me dijo que tuviera calma, que pronto aparecerías.

—Ese día puso un monitor frente a mí, te volví a ver después de mucho tiempo, yo solo gritaba y gritaba, aunque no me escuchaste, volvió la esperanza a mí, sabía que tú me estabas buscando, quizás pronto vendrías a rescatarme, y fue así – por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sonreír.

.

.

.

 ** _Leon_**

Ada, mi dulce Ada, su condición física y mental, está en un estado que jamás imaginé ver en ella, su cuerpo magullado y torturado, mientras que cualquier ruido o movimiento la asusta, incluso cuando la toco tiembla sin poder evitarlo, me hierve la sangre saber que Chris Redfield, abusó de ella innumerables veces durante todos estos meses, que uso su cuerpo que ella solo entrego a mí, para descargar su ira, pues en su **_mente perturbada_** era la forma de castigarla, por crímenes que ella no cometió.

Al día siguiente, recibí una llamada de Hunnigan, en esta me indicaba que me había conseguido un tiempo a solas con ese animal. Por su puesto Helena se quedó con Ada, pues no me atrevía a dejarla sola.

Al llegar al cuartel, Hunnigan me llevó de inmediato a donde lo tenían, ella apagó la cámara que estaba dentro del cuarto de interrogación, antes de entrar me pidió mi arma y cuchillo. Cuando entré, Redfield quien estaba esposado, empezó a reír como maniático.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso Redfield?

—Sí, es que aunque me condenen, la puta asiática no podrá olvidarme nunca – enseguida algo se encendió dentro de mí, arremetí contra él, rompiéndole la boca en el acto. El escupió hacia un lado y siguió riendo.

—La putita pega más duro que tú.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ella no te hizo nada.

—Claro que sí, su ADN corría por el cuerpo de Carla Radames, es cuestión de tiempo para que lo del Virus C se repita.

—Estás demente, ella jamás haría algo así, la perturbada era Carla y Simmons, no ella.

—Bueno al menos, le di su merecido, yo que tú la mantendría empalada todo el tiempo, para que no se le olvide cuando yo la poseía día y noche – allí perdí todo el autocontrol que tenía, lo golpee tanto, que su cara ya no tenía forma, lo seguí golpeando hasta que Hunnigan entró y me detuvo.

.

.

.

 ** _15 de Febrero de 2016_**

 ** _ADA_**

Cuatro semanas después, yo estaba más estable física y emocionalmente, aun me despertaba a media noche gritando, pero enseguida Leon me calmaba. Los moretones en mis muñecas y tobillos se estaban desapareciendo muy lentamente. Leon no se separaba de mí, tenía tantas vacaciones acumuladas que las tomo todas juntas. Su amiga y ahora también mi amiga Helena Harper, nos visita muy seguido, siempre con algún obsequio para mí o el bebé, esto lo agradecía enormemente. Ahora trataba de enfocarme en mi embarazo, tratar de recuperar el tiempo que me robo Chris Redfield, tenía entendido que lo tenían recluido en la prisión de máxima seguridad, a la espera de su juicio.

Estaba casi segura que me llamarían a declarar frente a la corte, claro ya había tomado mi declaración, pero el volver a ver a ese ser despreciable cara a cara, no era algo que me agradara mucho.

Pero justo cuando llegó la notificación de ir a declarar, no me negué pues era hora de cerrar ese capítulo traumático de mi vida, sin embargo, al llegar a la corte ocurrió algo: entre en labor de parto, por lo que me tuvieron que llevar a emergencias para tener a mi bebe.

Después de varias horas de trabajo de parto, tenía en mis brazos a Lara Kennedy Wong, una pequeña criaturita de ojos azules como su padre, y cabello negro como el mío. Yo no podía parar de llorar, pues por mucho tiempo tenía el temor de que no la pudiera conocer, pues esa era una de las amenazas constantes de Redfield.

Me juré a mi misma que tenía que superar todo eso que me paso, que el hecho de que Lara estaba conmigo, tenía que ser un motivo de esperanza y una nueva etapa en mi vida…

Unos quince días después de que naciera Lara, se llevó a cabo el juicio en contra de Redfield, aunque no hubo necesidad de que yo declarase, estuve en la corte, junto a Leon y con mi pequeña en brazos, en todo momento mantuve mi vista en alto, no tenía por qué bajar la mirada, pues en todo caso yo era la víctima de ese degenerado.

—¿El jurado ha llegado a un veredicto? – preguntaba el Juez.

—Sí, su señoría – decía uno del jurado.

—El acusado de pie, Por el delito de secuestro, ¿Cómo lo encuentran?

—Culpable.

—¿Por el delito de privación de libertad?

—Culpable

—Por el delito de Violación?

—Culpable.

—¿Por el delito de tortura?

—Culpable.

—Bien, debido a que el acusado Christopher Redfield, en el pasado fue un excelente defensor de la humanidad, se le exonera de la pena de muerte, sin embargo, los crímenes atroces que cometió en contra de la Sra. Ada Kennedy, no pueden quedar impunes, por lo que lo condeno a una pena de 25 años, por cada cargo en su contra, para cumplirla de inmediato en una prisión federal, además de recibir atención psiquiátrica, ya que quedó demostrado que su **_Mente Perturbada_** , necesita tratamiento, caso cerrado.

En seguida varios guardias toman a Redfield y se lo llevan de la corte, pero antes de salir, me dedica una mirada sádica que me hizo tener escalofríos.

—Vámonos de aquí, Leon – pedí de inmediato.

Al llegar a casa, nos llevamos una sorpresa, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, se encontraba Claire Redfield, ella esperó a que bajáramos del auto.

—Por favor, no llamen a la policía, solo quiero hablar con ustedes — pidió apenas nos acercamos, León y yo nos vimos, la dejamos pasar a la casa.

—Bien Claire, ¿tú dirás? — dijo Leon cuando estuvimos adentro.

—Quiero pedirles perdón, perdón por todo el daño que hizo mi hermano, especialmente a ti Ada, sé que lo que hizo es imperdonable, de alguna forma me siento culpable, por no haber descubierto a tiempo las intenciones de Chris — era obvio que hablaba con mucha vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

—No es tu culpa, Claire — comentó León calmando su tono con ella.

—Más de una vez estuve en su casa durante estos meses, sin saber que te mantenía contra tu voluntad en el sótano, haciéndote todas esas cosas horribles y con tu embarazo, en serio, quiero que me perdonen a mí y a mi familia, eso no fue lo que nos enseñaron nuestros padres y abuelos.

—Su Mente Perturbada, le hizo creer que era lo correcto, en su mente piensa que yo haría lo mismo que Carla o algo peor.

—Pero tú no eres Carla, ella está muerta.

—Claire, escúchame tú no eres culpable de lo que hizo tu hermano, al igual que yo no soy culpable de lo que hizo Carla, solo tenemos que tratar de seguir adelante, sin que lo que pasó nos ciegue el camino que hay que recorrer.

Ambas nos miramos con una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro...

 _ **¿Fin…?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, creo que ya debo tener en mi puerta a el fandom en mi puerta con tridentes y antorchas.

De verdad les agradezco sus opiniones sobre esta historia, anteriormente solo la tenia en Adult Fanfition, pero gracias a mis hermanas malvadas, he decido subirla aquí.

Tambien les comento, que habra solo una segunda parte, que ya esta en proceso.

Sin mas que decir

#Zhines


	2. El Retorno al Infierno

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ _ **CAPCOM**_ _, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por_ _ **CAPCOM.**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas a mis hermanas malvadas quienes siempre me tienden una mano con mis fics locos y desquiciados:**_

 **Addie Redfield ~ Light of Moon 12 ~ Frozenheart7 ~ GeishaPax**

 **Sin ustedes nada de esto seria posible, las amo.**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: este fic contiene altos niveles de violencia, lenguaje obsceno, situaciones sexuales adultas, si algo de esto le molesta, por favor_ _NO LO LEA_ _._**

* * *

 ** _Mente Perturbada_**

 _El Retorno al Infierno_

Han pasado casi cinco años desde que Chris Redfield, fue enjuiciado y enviado a la cárcel, por los crímenes cometidos en contra de Ada Wong.

Durante ese tiempo, el ex Comandante de la BSAA, se ha obsesionado con la asiática, de maneras inimaginables. Pero ocurre algo en la cárcel en donde se encuentra, una gran explosión estremece el recinto, más de la mitad de los reclusos mueren, Christopher Redfield está en la lista de los fallecidos.

Seis meses más tarde, luego que se diera por muerto a Chris Redfield, a pesar de todo el mal que hizo, su hermana Claire, aún lamentaba su muerte. Ella tenía la esperanza de que su hermano fuera trasladado a una institución mental de alta seguridad, pues su **_Mente Perturbada_** necesitaba más ayuda de la que recibía en la cárcel. Sin embargo, sus deseos fueron truncados con la desaparición física de su hermano, ahora ella solo tiene en su vida a su hijo de 9 años: Charles Nivans, producto de su relación con Piers Nivans antes de su muerte.

.

.

.

 ** _Domingo, 24 de enero de 2021_**

Es el cumpleaños número cinco de Lara Kennedy, esta pequeña es alegre y optimista, sus padres se alegran cada día de que pueda estar en sus vidas, pues gracias a ella, y a miles de horas con varios psicólogos y psiquiatras, Ada pudo volver a ser una mujer normal. La recuperación mental de la ex espía, fue larga y tortuosa, incluso su esposo tuvo que esperar casi dos años, para poder tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pues cada vez que intentaban hacerlo, ella gritaba y temblaba de terror.

Esa mañana, ambos despertaron desnudos, luego de una noche de gran pasión, como no habían tenido en años, tomaron una larga ducha juntos, llena de juegos, roces y toqueteos, cargados de pasión y amor. Luego de vestirse, Ada se dirigió a despertar y preparar a su hija, mientras Leon preparaba un gran desayuno para su familia.

.

.

.

 ** _ADA_**

Después de tanto tiempo, es el primer cumpleaños de mi hija, en el que me siento completamente feliz, debido a que hace más de seis meses, Chris Redfield, ya no se encuentra entre los vivos, el que estuviera vivo, me hacía pensar que un día escaparía y volvería a hacerme daño.

Por la única que me siento un poco triste es por Claire, luego de que condenaran a su hermano por lo que me hizo, ella se hizo mi amiga, de hecho, mi hija Lara y su hijo Charles se llevan muy bien e incluso van a la misma escuela. Cuando solo pudieron identificar a su hermano por sus placas de identificación, fue terrible para ella, no tuvo ni siquiera un cuerpo que enterrar. Esta era la segunda vez, que tenía una tumba vacía que visitar, pues lo mismo ocurrió con el padre de su hijo.

Hoy en mi casa habrá una pequeña reunión, para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija; mi esposo debe salir a buscar el pastel de cumpleaños de la niña, yo me quedaré preparando algunas cosas para recibir a los invitados.

—Señora Kennedy — dice mientras besa mi cuello y me abraza por detrás — ¡estás muy bella hoy!

—Señor Kennedy… — no pude continuar ya que mi esposo me volteo y se apoderó de mis labios, estuvimos así un rato hasta que…

—Asco, ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? — exclamó nuestra hija, así que tuvimos que parar.

—Ada iré con Lara a buscar su pastel. Así podrás preparar todo sin que esta diablilla te distraiga — dijo mi esposo tomando a nuestra hija atacándola con cosquillas.

Luego me dio un último beso en los labios, y salieron de la casa. Voy a la sala para verificar todas las cosas pendientes de la fiesta, unos minutos después escucho como se abre la puerta trasera de la casa, seguro Leon olvidó su teléfono, cuando siento que me abraza por detrás, pero enseguida me doy cuenta que hay algo raro, su tacto es más rudo de como recuerdo, así que forcejeo, con quien sea que me esté tomando por la espalda:

—¡Sabía que me extrañabas! Ada — al escuchar esa voz me paralizó, es la voz que estuvo presente durante mis pesadillas durante estos años, un frío recorre toda mi médula espinal.

—¡Redfield! — enseguida trato de zafarme, pero él es más fuerte, y dejo de hacerlo cuando siento una aguja en mi cuello.

—Si te mueves te inyectare.

—¡Tu estas muerto! — grité

—Creo que no.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero que vuelvas a estremecerte con mi tacto — y de la manera más sádica posible lamió mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera de miedo. — Durante estos cinco años no he podido olvidar tu hermoso cuerpo —aspiró sonoramente sobre mi cuello. — tus apretadas y calientes cavidades, tu dulce vientre de embarazada.

—¡No! — exclamé con terror.

—Ohh si, durante el tiempo que te tuve, me acostumbré a ti, no lo quería admitir, pero me hice adicto a tu cuerpo Wong.

—¡Nooo! — volví a exclamar con miedo.

—Sí, y esta vez, nadie podrá encontrarnos — enseguida traté de zafarme de sus brazos, pero sentí como un líquido se introducía en mi cuello. A los pocos momentos todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Un zumbido retumbaba mis oídos, era el sonido de un motor, Redfield me llevaba acostada en el asiento de atrás de un automóvil, mis manos y pies están sujetos por cintas de seguridad, el sol estaba empezando a esconderse, así que debía estar muy lejos de mi hogar. Me incorporo en el asiento.

—Si quieres gritar hazlo, estamos muy lejos de cualquier sitio poblado, además, ¡extraño tus gritos! — me quedo en silencio, no quiero darle el gusto de que me vea gritar o llorar de nuevo.

—¿Ahora te la darás de mujer fuerte? ¿No me hablarás? No importa, cuando esté de nuevo dentro de ti, haré que grites.

Durante un par de horas más en los que cayó la noche, nos adentramos hacia un espeso bosque. Mi captor disminuye la velocidad hasta detenerse. Se baja del vehículo, y me saca a la fuerza de él. Cuando un ruido irrumpe mis forcejeos.

—Creo que olvide botar tu teléfono, bien no hay problema, así triangulen su ubicación, estaremos muy lejos de aquí. — extrae mi teléfono de la parte trasera de mi pantalón y ve el identificador de llamadas.

—De nuevo tu esposo al ataque, seguramente se preguntará donde se habrá metido su mujer el día del cumpleaños de su hija — acciona el botón de llamada y pone el teléfono en altavoz.

 _—_ _Ada, ¿Dónde estás? Estoy muy preocupado por ti, tu teléfono me enviaba al buzón de mensajes._

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero Ada no puede contestar en este momento.

 _—_ _¿¡Chris!? , no puede ser, tu estas…_

—¿Muerto? — interrumpe el hombre frente a mí — sí, la gente no para de decirme lo mismo.

 _—_ _No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, cuando te encuentre, te pondré una bala en la cabeza._

—No solo le pondré un dedo encima, la haré mía, la convertiré en la madre de mis hijos.

—¿Qué? — exclamamos Leon y yo al mismo tiempo. En ese momento el desgraciado me empujo contra el auto, tocándome obsesivamente.

—Haré que esta mujer sea la madre de mis hijos, pues me encantó tenerla mientras estuvo embarazada.

—Maldito bastardo, déjame ir — grité con todas mis fuerzas, allí el tiro el teléfono al suelo, y me tomo con ambas manos, a la fuerza bajo mis pantalones. — Noooo, déjame — gritaba a más no poder. El teléfono aún con la llamada activa, se escuchaba los gritos de Leon.

 _—_ _Desgraciado, no la toques._

A continuación, también bajó mis bragas, de inmediato metió sus repugnantes dedos en mi vagina haciéndome gritar. Luego bajó su pantalón y su bóxer, vi de nuevo su asqueroso pene, erecto, grueso, largo.

—¡No, por favor, no de nuevo! — grite, llorando a lágrima viva.

—No te resistas, sabes bien que, si lo haces, será peor para ti — sin más preámbulo me penetro nuevamente.

—¡Ahhh! — exclamé con dolor. Todas las horas de terapia se fueron al desagüe, mientras que el asqueroso Chris Redfield volvía abusar de mí. Sentía como su pene entraba y salía de mi con fuerza, como la primera vez en que me violó, el dolor de partirme en dos por dentro me acogía. Después de unos momentos ya no gritaba, solo lloraba desconsolada.

— _Maldito desgraciado, te voy a matar_ — escuché en la lejanía la voz de mi esposo. Unos instantes luego, mi secuestrador aceleró sus movimientos y después de un grito grutural, sentí como su asquerosa esencia inundaba mi ser. Luego de eso salió de mí, subió su pantalón y luego el mío, me tomó en brazos, camino a un vehículo diferente. Mi mente hizo click, una pequeña posibilidad. Así que con todas mis fuerzas grite:

—León, estoy en un bosque, cambio de auto es un... — un golpe conectó mi cara y caí en la inconsciencia...

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en un cuarto amplio, las luces encendidas dejaban ver el color melón de las paredes, y el olor a pintura fresca inundaba el lugar, a diferencia de la vez anterior, yo seguía vestida, incluso una manta con flores multicolor me cubría. Por supuesto, mis manos seguían sujetas con las cintas de seguridad, mis zapatos no estaban a la vista, me senté en la cama, pude divisar que la habitación tenía ventanas con fuertes barrotes, un baño en la esquina con su respectivo lavabo y ducha, también un refrigerador junto un pequeño comedor con dos sillas, además de un sofá color azul con un televisor enfrente, y una única puerta que indicaba la salida y entrada del lugar. Esta se abrió de repente y por ella entró ese hombre que se empeñó en destruir mi vida.

—Imagino que debes tener hambre — dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba una bandeja con comida en la mesa junto a la cama, cuyo olor no era nada desagradable. Sin embargo, no hice ningún comentario. — veo que seguirás aplicando la ley del hielo. Pero recuerdo que hablaste cuando te volví a poseer en el bosque.

Continúo en silencio, pero vuelvo a estar aterrada; Sobre todo cuando se va acercando a mí y empieza a quitarse la ropa, instintivamente retrocedo en la cama. El arroja la sabana al suelo y me jala por el tobillo quedando encima de mí, toma mis manos y las sujeta arriba de la cama con unas esposas acolchadas, siento su respiración sobre mi rostro, es sofocante. Sin poder evitarlo empiezo a llorar.

—Shiiii, no llores Ada — toca con delicadeza mi rostro — ya verás cómo te darás cuenta que yo soy el hombre de tu vida.

—¡El hombre de mi vida es Leon Kennedy! — puso un dedo en mis labios.

—¡Él no es suficiente hombre para ti! Y te lo voy a demostrar — sin más, me beso a la fuerza, cuando se descuidó mordí su lengua, enseguida se separó de mí.

— Eres traviesa, así que te daré tu lección — sus manos fueron bajando por mi cuerpo en su camino rompió la blusa roja haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones. Seguidamente desabrocho mi brasier quitándomelo con destreza sin romperlo. Luego desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajó junto con mis pantis, dejándome así completamente desnuda, cuando se iba a lanzar sobre mí, le propine una patada que le dio de lleno en el estómago sacándole el aire, no se lo haría tan fácil.

—¡Bien jugado Ada! — dijo cuándo recuperó el aliento — no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Saco un par de esposas acolchadas y las colocó a cada extremo de la cama. Luego de resistencia de mi parte, logró colocarme las esposas en mis tobillos. Se levantó al pie de la cama y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Te demostraré que soy el hombre para ti. Te haré gozar, gritaras de placer, luego te haré mía, y cuando estés embarazada, te cuidaré para que nuestros hijos nazcan fuertes y sanos. — luego de eso se lanzó con su boca sobre mi vagina. Tenía que admitir que el desgraciado sabía lo que hacía, bordeaba mi clítoris con la lengua, mientras que con su dedo lo introducía a la vez en mi vagina, yo estando sujeta no podía evitar sentirme excitada, mi respiración se volvió pesada, trataba de mantener mi mente en blanco, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía sentir placer y mucho menos tener un orgasmo a manos de Chris Redfield…

…No pude evitar gritar, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez fue de placer, no satisfecho con eso, el desgraciado continuó con su labor, minutos después otro espasmo inundó mi ser.

—¿Lo ves, Ada? Esto comprueba que soy el hombre de tu vida. — yo solo sigo llorando contrariada por lo que pasó, mi cuerpo me traicionó, esto solo hace que me sienta peor, Chris se aprovecha y me besa, sin embargo, no respondo al beso y solo sigo llorando, en ese momento el vuelve a penetrarme haciéndome gritar otra vez y no se detiene hasta acabar dentro de mí.

—Dejaré que reposes, pues tal vez puedas quedar embarazada de una vez — toma del suelo la manta multicolor y me cubre con ella. Evito mirarlo mirando hacia la pared, Chris se va de la habitación, apaga las luces, pero deja una pequeña lámpara en una esquina encendida.

.

.

.

Después de batallar mucho, me quedo dormida, la mañana siguiente, Redfield me despierta besando mi clítoris, inevitablemente tengo un orgasmo, luego mientras me besa en la boca, por su puesto vuelve a abusar de mí, hasta acabar dejando su inmunda esencia dentro de mí. Antes de levantarse de la cama, sorprendentemente me suelta de manos y pies.

—Aunque no puedes salir de la habitación, dejaré que estés libremente dentro de ella. — Él se dirige a la salida, pero antes de salir, señala el desayuno servido en la mesa junto al refrigerador, y sale del lugar.

Un poco temblorosa me cubro con la manta y recorro la habitación, lo primero que hago es buscar algún cuchillo o arma para utilizar en contra de Chris, pero no lo hay, también me percato que las sillas están clavadas al suelo, los barrotes están fuertemente puestos en las ventanas, y la puerta solo se abre colocando una huella digital; hay también un armario, al abrirlo, veo vestidos cortos de todos los colores, también algunas batas de estilo materno, algunos pares de sandalias, sin embargo, no veo ni una sola prenda íntima, no brasiers, no pantis, al ser los vestidos tan cortos al usarlos definitivamente mis partes íntimas estarán a la vista del degenerado, también cuando verifico las batas maternas veo que son igual de cortas que los vestidos. Este tipo es todo un maníaco. Mi cuerpo me pedía al menos un baño así que fui a él, tenía que admitir que, en comparación de mi cautiverio anterior esta tenía ciertas mejorías, sin embargo, tenía que salir de ahí.

La diferencia es que esta vez mi esposo, sabía quién me había llevado, seguramente él ya tendría alguna pista de su paradero, en cualquier momento, derribarían ese lugar y me sacarían de ahí.

Luego de secarme con la toalla que había a un lado del lavabo, me acerque de nuevo al armario, y trato de buscar el más largo posible, pero fue una misión perdida, todos eran cortos, así que simplemente tomé uno, en color verde oscuro, por supuesto que era muy ajustado, apenas cubría mis senos, en el espejo del armario confirme también que dejaba a la vista mi trasero y vagina. El olor del desayuno aún inundaba el lugar, así que me acerco a la mesa, me sorprendí cuando devoré todo lo que había en el plato.

La otra cosa que agradecía, era la ausencia de los consoladores que utilizó el desgraciado la vez anterior. Pareciera que pensar en el bastardo fue lo suficiente para que entrara en el cuarto, simplemente me quede sentada en la silla.

—Veo que te diste un baño y desayunaste, me gusta como el vestido realza tus jugosos pechos. Levántate quiero ver como se te ve.

—No – dije con determinación.

—¿No? – se fue acercando a mí, trate de no mostrar miedo y no retroceder. – debemos aclarar unos puntos, aunque esta vez seré más amable contigo que la vez pasada, debes obedecerme, porque nada me cuesta castigarte. No lo repetiré, levántate que quiero ver el vestido.

Llegó hasta la silla y me jaló fuertemente del brazo, momento que aproveche y le hice una llave, ambos forcejeamos, pude propinarle una patada, haciendo que sangrara de la nariz.

—Bien, tendré que darte una lección – seguidamente trato de tomarme de nuevo, esta vez le di batalla, pero en un descuido, me tomó por la espalda y tomó fuertemente mi brazo, aplicando presión en la muñeca izquierda.

—¡Ahhhh! — chille de dolor.

— ¿Te vas a comportar como una niña buena?

—No dejaré de luchar en tu contra, maldito bastardo.

—Bien, no me dejas otra opción – en ese momento el dolor que sentí fue horrible, seguido del crujido del hueso partiéndose en dos. El bastardo me acababa de fracturar la muñeca. Mis gritos eran de desesperación y dolor.

—Lamento haber hecho esto, pero tienes que aprender a obedecerme Ada. – yo lloraba por el dolor, él se aprovechó de esto y puso un collar metálico en mi cuello, luego me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama, yo solo me sostenía la muñeca.

—Este collar, es para mantenerte dentro de esta habitación, también para darte algunas lecciones en caso de que te vuelvas a poner ruda y obtusa. Cuando eso ocurra, el collar te dará descargas eléctricas, desde pequeñas advertencias, hasta las que te dejarán inconsciente.

Momentos después regresó con una tablilla y varias vendas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó mi muñeca fracturada. Instintivamente la jalé tratando de alejarme de él.

—No hagas eso – dijo tomándola de nuevo ejerciendo más fuerza — debo entablillar tu muñeca, para que pueda sanar rápido.

Luego de que la envolvió con la tablilla y las vendas, me hizo una caricia en el rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas. Salió de la habitación, rápidamente volvió con unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

—Bébelo, esto calmara el dolor – dijo tendiéndome ambos, sin embargo, no hice ningún movimiento – no hagas que te obligue a tomarlas. — Recordando el anterior episodio me senté en la cama, tomé las pastillas y luego el vaso con agua. Luego de eso me hizo acostarme en la cama y me tapó con la manta multicolor, no sin antes meter sus dedos en mi vagina.

Un rato después, me quedé dormida, el efecto de las pastillas calmo considerablemente el dolor, así que pude descansar. Cuando desperté, la luz del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas. Redfield no se encontraba en el lugar, me levante hacia el baño. En la mesa habían un par de pastillas, imagino que las dejó allí por si el dolor volvía, luego hurgué dentro del refrigerador, había frutas, jugos, agua envasada, incluso helado. Tomé una manzana y me fui al sofá frente al televisor, encima de este estaba el control, antes de sentarme, traje de la cama la manta, y como pude me envolví para cubrir mi zona pélvica. Fui perdiéndome en los canales, hasta que hallé un canal de noticias, mi foto estaba en la pantalla, reportaban mi secuestro, luego aparecía la foto del bastardo de Redfield, el reportero indicaba que se había escapado de la cárcel haciéndose pasar por muerto, y que me tenía retenida a la fuerza. Luego aparecían los números de contacto para quien tuviera información.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres meses en los que Chris Redfield siguió abusando de mí. Pronto descubrí el uso del collar, cuatro veces intenté escapar por la puerta, y las cuatro veces la descarga del collar me dejó inconsciente. Cuando tenía mi periodo, Redfield me proporcionaba de tampones y aun así no me daba prendas íntimas, al menos no me obligaba a tener sexo durante ese tiempo. La nueva fijación del desgraciado era sujetarme con las esposas acolchadas a la parte superior de la cama y hacerme sexo oral para luego violarme repetidas veces. Por la ventana pude ver que había un huerto de frutas y verduras, parte de nuestra comida era cosechada, así que poco salía de la propiedad, sinceramente astuto de su parte, también dejó crecer su barba y afeitó su cabeza, podía pasar desapercibido.

La continua soledad, me hacía conocer todos los sonidos alrededor, ese día miraba por la ventana el amanecer, lo hacía cuando el desgraciado no dormía en la habitación, ya que cuando lo hacía me esposaba a la cama, para evitar que lo asesinara cuando dormía. El sonido de la camioneta llegando me alertó de su presencia.

—Buenos días, Ada — yo solo lo miré, como siempre entraba desnudo y seguí viendo por la ventana.

—Te he dicho buenos días, Ada — enseguida mis gritos inundaron el lugar, el collar me acababa de dar una descarga que me tumbó al suelo. El desgraciado llegó hasta mí y allí mismo en el suelo, sin ningún protocolo me violó sosteniendo mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, hasta acabar dentro de mí. Luego me llevó a la cama y me esposó.

—Debes ser más educada Ada, sobre todo porque a partir de ahora tendremos un nuevo miembro en nuestra pequeña familia.

—¿Qué? — un miedo se apoderó de mí, pensé en mí hija, el bastardo podía haberla secuestrado también, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me fije cuando salió hasta que volvió e instaló otra cama en la gran sala, luego de eso volvió hasta mi cama y por supuesto de nuevo me violó hasta terminar dentro de mí, después salió de la casa; Cuatro horas después, volví a escuchar la camioneta, luego la puerta se abrió por ella entró Redfield vestido y cargando en el hombro a una mujer con una larga melena color rojo fuego.

—¿Claire? ¿Has traído a tu hermana?

—En un principio, no era mi intención traerla — decía mientras la ponía en la cama y sujetaba sus manos al respaldo de la cama con un par de esposas — quería que supiera que yo estaba vivo, pero descubrí que ella me delataría, así que decidí traerla hasta aquí.

—¿Pero?, ella es tu hermana, no merece que la tengas aquí, ha sufrido mucho.

—Tal vez — terminó su trabajo y se dirigió hacia mí quitándose la ropa en el camino — pero no podía dejar que nos delatara, mi amada Ada.

Una vez llegó a mí, rompió con sus manos el vestido naranja dejándome desnuda, empezó a chupar mis senos a la vez que metía sus dedos dentro de mi vagina, lentamente fue bajando su boca hasta mi intimidad para succionarlo y besarlo como si fuera una boca. Irremediablemente empecé a gemir, era imposible no hacerlo, el maldito era un experto en el sexo oral, sabía bien lo que hacía. Momentos después todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, otro orgasmo más a cargo de Redfield. Él estaba por entrar de nuevo en mí cuando...

—¿Chris? ¿Ada? — dijo aturdida la mujer — ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucede? — su cama se encontraba frente a la mía de manera que ambas podíamos vernos a la cara.

—Chris, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Ada? ¿No le has hecho suficiente daño?

Redfield se levantó de mi cama y sin pizca de pena se paró frente a su hermana, moviendo con su mano su pene desde la base hasta la punta.

—Sabes hermanita, ¡siempre me pregunté cómo sería estar con una mujer como tú!

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Dijo la pelirroja con evidente miedo en su voz.

—Debería castigarte por tratar de entregarme.

—Necesitas ayuda Chris, tú no estás bien. Por favor reflexiona, suéltanos y entrégate.

—No, porque me alejarán de Ada, así como lo hicieron hace cinco años. — justo en ese momento se arrodillo en la orilla de la cama, la pelirroja empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—¡Christopher!, por favor, vístete, no deberías andar así.

—¿Acaso no te gusta mi pene? ¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti?

—¡Soy tu hermana!, por dios — lentamente se fue acercando más a ella — aléjate de mí.

—Creo que Ada no estará celosa si te doy un poco de mí.

—¡Déjala en paz! — grité haciendo que el volteara a verme — ya me tienes a mí, tu hermana no merece esto.

—Lo siento, Ada, pero ya tomé una decisión.

Luego de eso tomó a Claire por las piernas, y rápidamente se deshizo de su pantalón, y luego se posó sobre ella, restregando su cuerpo.

—Por favor reflexiona, suéltanos y entrégate — seguía diciendo ella, pero llorando.

—Christopher, déjala en paz, no le hagas eso a tu hermana.

Pero él seguía con su cometido, Claire gritó cuando el desgraciado metió sus dedos en su intimidad. Luego de eso rompió las pantis e igual que como lo hacía conmigo empezó a hacerle sexo oral a su hermana. Yo no podía ver semejante espectáculo, así que miré hacia la pared, pero los gritos de desesperación de la Redfield me causaban más dolor del que pensé.

Cuando volví a mirar la pelirroja, estaba completamente desnuda, los trozos de su blusa y brasier estaban regados por el suelo, ella seguía temblando y llorando suplicando que se detuviera.

—¡Chris, por favor, detente! — decía con su rostro empapado en llanto.

—Shiiii, hermanita, vas a disfrutar como nunca antes — se colocó encima de ella, y vi cómo su pene entro en la vagina de su hermana, enseguida ella gritó de terror; no puedo seguir viendo la violación a cargo de Redfield en contra de su hermana. El desgraciado en su **_Mente Perturbada,_** ha cometido incesto a la fuerza.

Momentos después el desgraciado hacia su típico sonido cuando acababa dentro de mí, solo que esta vez era con su propia hermana, quien seguía llorando con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Redfield se levantó y salió de la habitación, cuando regresó de inmediato le colocó un collar metálico a Claire, luego de eso la soltó de la cama, luego vino hacia mí, y luego de hacerme una caricia en el rostro y la vagina simultáneamente, me soltó y salió de la habitación.

Me levante algo temblorosa directo al armario, busque una manta y dos vestidos, me coloque uno, llevé el otro y la manta a donde la pelirroja, al llegar a su cama ella estaba en posición fetal, temblando aún, rápidamente la envolví con la manta y la abracé, ella se aferró a mí. Si yo estaba traumatizada con las acciones del bastardo, no quería ni imaginar lo que Claire estaba sufriendo al haber sido violada por su propio hermano.

Unas horas después, ya adentrada la noche, la pelirroja se quedó dormida en mis brazos, parecía una niña. Escuché movimiento en la otra habitación de la casa, Redfield había regresado, unos minutos después abrió la puerta, rápidamente me levanté de la cama, debía proteger a la pelirroja de alguna manera.

—Veo que son amigas.

—Déjala en paz, ya me tienes a mí — dije dando un paso hacia él — ella no merecía que la tomaras de ese modo, es tu hermana menor.

—Querida Ada, desde que ella tenía 16 años, soñé con su cuerpo debajo del mío, pero nunca pude hacer realidad ese sueño prohibido, hasta hoy.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! — sin poder contenerme lo abofeteé, el solo se rió, y me tomo de la cintura.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de tí — con su otra mano sujetó mi muñeca que aún sufría los estragos de haber sido fracturada hace unos meses — sigues teniendo agallas, aun con tu condición.

—¿Por qué quieres que te de un hijo? — aguantando el dolor que sentía en la muñeca, continúe hablando — ¿piensas que seremos una maldita familia feliz? ¿Qué te esperare cada tarde con una jugosa cena y criando a tus hijos?, lamento bajarte de esa nube, soy una mujer casada, ya tengo un esposo, ya tengo una hija y nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso.

—Por eso te daré una nueva vida. — me soltó y saco un paquete de su bolsillo — sé que tienes una semana de retraso, así que pudieras estar ya embarazada. — y me lo dio, me quedé pasmada, realmente se me había pasado la fecha de mi periodo, tenía un retraso, vi con nervios la prueba de embarazo que tenía en las manos, sentí como el mundo me daba vueltas, todo se volvió negro…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He vuelto para perturbar sus mentes. Muajajajajajaja

He aquí el segundo y penúltimo capitulo de esta Trilogia extraña, (en serio es extraño escribir sobre esto), y el castigo que recibió Chris (y que recibirá en el futuro) es lo que pienso deberían aplicar a todas aquellas personas que hacen ese tipo de cosas a otras, asi que si estoy en contra de todo eso.

Ya volviendo, quiero agradecer a mis lectores de FanFiction y Whattpad.

Violette Moore: Si el fic es super subido de tono, a mi también me costo ver a mi querido Chris en ese papel tan asqueroso. Busque la película que mencionaste, y me quede: Waooo, de verdad no la había visto, la parte del cambio de sexo fue waooo. Hay varias historias Aeon que tengo pendientes y otra historia Wongfield (que no es como esta XD) que subiré pronto. Espero disfrutes este capitulo.

Soraya-Mendez: Hola mi pana, que bueno ver por aquí a otra venezolana, El papel de Ada como princesa en apuros fue a la fuerza, en realidad la espía no tuvo otra opción. Hablando de Cleon, esta al pendiente pues pronto publicare un fic Aeon, que termina siendo Cleon / Wongfield.

Saludos y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo

Nos leemos

#Zhines


End file.
